Neurological testing is carried out by medical professionals to evaluate the nerve response of patients as an indicator of health conditions. In one such evaluation, the patient's skin is run across with a pinwheel having a plurality of outstanding pins, or radial projections, sharp-ended, to determine the extent of feeling in the underlying dermatome or area of interest. In addition to the pinwheel evaluation, the medical professional will use both relatively dull and relatively pointed instruments to detect discriminatory capabilities of sharp to dull.
Neurological pinwheels have long been available as metal, sterilizable instruments comprising a handle having a forked end, and a pinwheel mounted on an axle carried between the legs of the fork. While the neurological pinwheel is designed and used as a non-invasive instrument, it is possible for penetration of the skin to occur owing to the sharpness and strength of the metal projections, i.e. if the patient unexpectedly moves the extremity being tested into the instrument before the medical professional can remove the pinwheel from the skin. Visual reference to the skin area being tested is partially blocked by the known instruments in that the pinwheel is between the legs of the supporting fork of the handle and the contact points of the pinwheel projections are not conveniently visible.
The potential spread of viral infections including hepatitis B and HIV in the clinical setting makes the reuse of instruments problematic, but sterilizable metal instruments are too costly to not reuse many times.